Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain!
by 0fictionluver0
Summary: In honor of Percy's birthday, I give you...this!:D Let's just say that when Annabeth and the kids try to create the ultimate surprise party for Percy, things don't go as expected!:D (one shot) *Happy Birthday Percy!*


**Hey guys! So I know it's been awhile, but I just wanted to write something for Percy's bday (even if it IS a little late).**

 **I hope you enjoy!:D**

 **BTW, the kids in this chapter are the same ones from the Fathers one shot.**

 **THIS IS NOT EDITED AT ALL. DAT MEANS, LOTS OF MISTAKES. TRY TO IGNORE THEM PWEEEASE:)))**

 **I did this in like 5 minutes, so half of it probably doesn't make** **sense! Yay! Okay, hope you enjoy it somewhat!:))))))))**

 **Happy Birthday, Percy!:D**

* * *

Third POV

"Move that. No, that. Yes! THAT! No! There! No! Don't crush the presents! Stop! Stopstopstopstopstop. Ugh. I'll do it. Just go over there and get the food ready. Silena? Can you fly up there and put this up? Thank you. Stop it! Both of you! This is not time to argue!" Annabeth was trying to set everything up before Percy got here.

He had just called from his job to say he would be home in thirty minutes (15 if he could find Blackjack). Twenty minutes had passed, so she guessed he couldn't find the pegasus.

 _BAM!_

She groaned and turned around to see the twins sprawled on the floor.

Covered in cake.

"Charolette! Lucas! I told you two to stop it!" The twins had been fighting over who would carry the cake to their father, but it seemed neither would get to carry it now. They looked down at the mess they had made.

"Sorry." They said in unison. Annabeth sighed, and helped them up.

"It's okay. Just go find Noah. Tell him to clean this up. I have a backup cake in the fridge." She walked over to the kitchen, and pulled the three tiered, blue, cake out of the refrigerator, setting it on top so none of the kids could reach it.

 _Knock, knock._

The sound of keys were heard in the doorway.

Annabeth looked around with wide eyes. Oh no. He was home early.

"Oh shoot." she heard Percy mumble from the other side, as something made a thud. He had probably dropped something.

Good. It would give her and the kids a few minutes to hide.

Annabeth looked around at the crazy room.

Noah was still trying to pull the water out of the floor and surrounding walls after washing the cake away, Silena was flying around, dropping the blue and white streamers where she saw fit, and the twins were once again fighting about something. Probably whose present would get opened first. They hadn't even gotten around to cleaning the living room.

The twins' toys were scattered around the room, Noah had left his sports equipment and weapons in the corner near the window, and Silena's homework, new makeup, and clothes were sitting on the coffee table where she had left it from yesterday when she went shopping with her friends. Now, if you add that to the mix of random Nemo themed paper plates, napkins, and table cloth on the table, blue and white streamers thrown haphazardly around every inch of space around the room, and the fact that the walls and floor were dripping and had a faint tint of blue icing coloring them, well... it was a _little_ hectic.

"Well, it's...homey?" Annabeth mumbled as she quickly tried to rush all the kids behind the couch. She had to throw a couple of the kid's toys and sports equipment at Sil before she could get her attention, and wait for Sil to turn back to human. Annabeth surveyed the room again. Well now there were even more things on the ground from where they landed after she threw them. Charlie nudged her.

"Mommy? Why are we hiding? Is there a monster?" Charlie quietly asked. Annabeth shook her head.

"No sweetie. Daddy is coming home, and we're surprising him, remember?" Charlie nodded, and crouched behind the big couch. It wasn't surprising that all five of them were able to fit behind it, and fit comfortably. It had been a gift from Poseidon.

It was the ultimate couch. Two built in recliners, two mini fridges, an area for each of the family members, a place to charge all of their demigod devices, headsets for each of the members to listen to their own things, heating and cooling settings, snack storage, and best of all?

It was water proof.

In that family, there is nothing better than having _anything_ that's water proof.

Thanks to Leo's invention, Annabeth clapped, and all the lights went off.

"Finally...I'm home!" They heard, as the door knob turned, and Percy was able to get the door open. The only light came from outside, and it was getting dark fast. Annabeth peeked around the couch, and found Percy holding two grocery bags. One looked like the veggies she'd asked him to pick up on the way home, and the other looked like it contained...was that flour?

"Why are all the lights off?" Percy mumbled to himself. Before Annaebeth could question anything, Percy flicked the lights on, and she, along with the kids had no other choice but to jump out from behind the couch.

"SURPRISE!" They screamed as loud as the could.

"AHHH!" Percy's pitchy, girl like scream pierced the air.

Before anyone could say anything, the two grocery bags went flying through the air.

Annabeth's eyes widened in shock.

It was like watching one of those movies where everything goes wrong, and all anyone can do is watch on as everything happens in slow motion.

Both grocery bags hit the ceiling, and the one containing...yup, flour, burst open. A cloud of white dust rained down on Percy and most of the living room as a bottle of blue food dye some how opened and began raining down on him as well. Meanwhile, the other bag, carrying a bunch of vegetables, flew in all directions, as the kids ran, screaming to avoid the deadly projectiles.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Help me! The veggie monster is out to get me!"

"Holy Hera!"

"Ahhhh! Flour! It's in my eyes!"

Annabeth watched as Noah tripped on one of Charlies' building blocks (most likely blinded by the flour), and stumbled into one of Lucas's toy trucks. He started rolling across the floor on the truck, while trying to grab out for something to keep him from moving any farther.

Unfortunately, he grabbed the curtain.

The blue and white streamers that Sil had so carefully placed, all came down on top of the family (along with the curtains themselves), only adding to the confusion as the twins somehow got tangled into them all. They continued screaming, and only making the situation worse.

Sil, who been trying to get to the two, was knocked over by the falling curtains, and went stumbling into the kitchen.

"Whoa!"

Oh no.

Annabeth raced into the kitchen, only to watch in horror as Sil ran straight into the kitchen table, knocking over a chair. As she went flying, she seemed to be trying to turn into an owl, but only got half way. She started morphing back into a human as she came back down from the ceiling. Annabeth's hands flew to the refrigerator where the cake was sitting, but it was too late.

Sil hit the cake tray on her way down to meet the floor, and the cake went flying. All three tiers.

Annabeth watched as the cake somehow projected itself out of the kitchen, and across the living room where Percy was standing, still trying to shake the flour off of himself.

Annabeth's eyes widened in horror as the cake flew through the air.

"Percy!" She shouted. He turned around just in time to be met face first with the cake.

 _SPLAT_.

The entire room went deathly silent. The only sound that could be heard, was the clatter of the tray as it had just hit the floor. They all watched as the cake slid off of Percy's clothes and onto the floor, piece by piece, leaving his face and fair covered in frosting.

Oh my gods. Did that really just happen? Annabeth thought.

Percy seemed to be the first to recover, and stuck his tongue out to lick some of the icing off his face. Annaebth held her breath as she watched Percy use his hands to scrape as much icing off of himself. When he looked up again, he smiled.

"Blue buttercream? My favorite!" Annabeth and the kids sighed in relief as they watched him happily eating the icing off his hands.

* * *

"Again, I'm really sorry I covered you with cake, Dad." Silena said as she tried to help Percy scrub the floors. Percy shrugged.

"It's fine. Some cakes were meant to fly." Selena scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Only you dad. Only you." Percy grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay! So I managed to save some of the turkey, and salvage a couple of the packets of peas." Annabeth called from the kitchen.

"Yay!" Both twins dropped the last of their toys in the basket, and rushed to the table as Annabeth came out with half of a singed around the edges turkey and a bowl of peas.

The six family members made their way to the table, and sat down as Annabeth reached over to the cabinet where they kept the blue food dye. She set it down with the turkey, peas, and drinks. Orange juice for the twins and Sil, Coke for Percy and Noah, and a water for herself.

Then, the family dug in.

It was silent for a few moments as the family enjoyed their slightly burnt meal. The only sound came from the clinking of silverware on plates, and the cap of the blue dye being opened multiple times.

This continued for a couple more minutes before Noah spoke up.

"So, um...Happy Birthday?" Noah tried. Everyone stopped. The table was silent for a moment before they all started to laugh. Percy reached over to ruffle up Noah's hair (which he didn't appreciate being a teenager and all). A cloud of flour went everywhere.

"Thanks, buddy"

"No. Uh uh. Don't call me buddy." Percy rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Luke. Er... Wrong child...Noah. I am your father. I can call you whatever I want." Percy said in his best Darth Vader impression. This time it was Sil's turn to roller her eyes. Noah stopped trying to argue, and just let his father be. They continued eating and chatting.

* * *

Annabeth was able to find a stash of Sally's blue cookies from where she hid them a while back and had forgotten. Now, the family was sitting about the table, eating them.

"Happy Birthday Daddy!" Lucas said. Charlie nodded in agreement. Percy turned to the two.

"Thanks guys! How about we open those presents after we finish eating this?" The twins nodded so violently, Annabeth was scared they would get whiplash.

"Yeah! Presents! Presents! Presents!" the kids chanted.

"Presents it is!" Percy stood up, pumped him fist in the air, and shoved a cookie in his mouth. Annabeth snorted. He never changed.

All the kids (and teenagers) made their way towards the couch, and soon were pulling presents into their laps so they could hand it off to their father. Annabeth and Percy quickly cleaned up the cookie crumbs and empty milk glasses.

"Hey Wise Girl?" Percy said as they dumped the last bit of plates and napkins in the garbage.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows.

"For catapulting you with a cake and ruining the living room?" Percy chuckled.

"As delicious as that cake was, no. I just meant, thanks. For everything. I mean, you were trying to handle all the kids at once, while making dinner, cleaning up, and setting up the surprise, there's only one of you. You truly are the most amazing person I know." Percy wrapped Annabeth in a tight hug. Annabeth smiled and hugged him back.

"Anything for you. Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain."

* * *

 **So. How'd you feel about that?:D I hope it was okay. Sorry about the really crappy ending. Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories! Review if you have any suggestions on anything, and don't forget to check out the poll on my bio page!**

 **~0fictonluver0~**


End file.
